Sensual Reverie
by workaholic-1231
Summary: After a long time of not writing any SS/HG, I dove back into the circuit. Unexpectedly, the plot turned out to be rather smutty. I hope you like it regardless! I would give a plot preview, but it would ruin the ending.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I only play with them when no one is looking._

* * *

The thought of pain barely crossed his mind as her teeth clenched his bottom lip

The thought of pain barely crossed his mind as her teeth clenched his bottom lip. How could his attention be diverted to such an insignificant detail when her body was pressed so tightly against his? It was a perfect fit, her petite, beautiful frame against his tall, suave stature, and that was only physical; there was much more to be said for their shared intellect, but there would be no way that Severus could gather up enough of a thought process to ponder that at the moment. Said lack of thought process had also caused the concept of her being his student, and therefore entirely off-limits, to not register yet either.

He laced his semi-aged, calloused fingers with her own dainty ones, pulling her arms behind her back in order to give him control of the pressure being placed on her body by his own. He continued to push her, both sets of feet shuffling along the floor clumsily since their mouths and hands were occupied. It was only when her back was pressed firmly against one of the many bookshelves in the Hogwarts library that he released her hands.

The occasional noise that escaped her throat as their kiss deepened was enough to make him go wild. It was taking all of the self-control he could muster to restrain himself from release, right then and there.

The way that she pushed herself continuously towards him –a concept which Severus was not familiar with- while running her hands through his hair, around his neck, and down to the clasp on his trousers… it drove him wild.

He wasn't sure how the same young woman who would sit in his classroom, hand raised to answer any (and every) question he asked, was able to provoke such a sense; he would never had guessed she had it in her. There was one thing that Severus was sure about, and that was the fact that he would not be able to let this continue very long. Business would have to be taken care of.

He brought his hands from the sides of her face to her neck. From there they found their way to the hem of her pleated skirt. It was that moment when he mentally noted his gratitude for whoever was responsible for the enforcement of the dress code, because it was currently proving to be very advantageous for their… situation.

Rather than taking the immediate liberty of pulling her skirt up –after all, she did undo the clasp of his pants without consult, why wouldn't he be permitted the same- he ran his hands to the underside of her upper thighs. He grasped the laced edging of her panties, pulling them mid-thigh before she herself finished the job, never releasing from their ongoing string of passionate kisses. When he replaced his hands on her thighs, it allowed him to hoist her up, back still against the wall, which she obviously bought into considering she wrapped her long, slender legs around his waist. By her movement, he didn't even have to bother manipulating her skirt.

It took only a moment for Severus to remove his hands from the surface of her body for him to take the last measures necessary for him to be inside of her. He swiftly shimmied his trousers off of his hips, as well as the thin fabric that lied beneath.

His hands found her backside, which he gently caressed, as he positioned himself for what the past hour was bound to lead to –something that both of them yearned for, forbidden or not.

A shudder ran down his spine as she gasped, clenched and moaned from the pleasure. It was unbearable, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could continue. If he were going to make this last, he was going to have to focus, but that just didn't seem feasible.

He brought his mouth to her neck, starting with chaste kisses and resulting in less-virtuous actions. He felt the need to mark her as his own, even if it was just with the crimson flesh he left behind from his teeth. She enjoyed it, too, as he could tell by her inaudible noise and the way her nails were digging into his cloth-covered back; just one more thing that was making his attempt to prolong his release even more difficult.

His self-control had reached a breaking point as he spilled into the depths of the beautiful woman in his arms. The orgasmic bliss didn't last long as a voice reached his ears……

"Sir, Are you alright?"

Severus' daydream broke at the concerned tone of Hermione Granger's voice. She was standing over his desk with a look of curiosity on her face. He quickly composed himself before responding.

"Yes, I'm fine. Did you have a question?"

"No, sir. I just wanted to turn in my essay pending the importance of the age factor when consuming certain potions," Hermione responded confidently, placing the scroll in front of him.

With that, she turned on her heels and walked back to her seat. Severus couldn't help but reminisce on his daydream as he caught notice of the swaying of her pleated skirt as she walked away.


End file.
